


Everything I Do

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: This is a Scisaac fic for my friend Ash's birthday. It's late, I've been remiss about typing it up. Scott and Isaac have been together for five years, and Scott's band goes on tour. There are sexytimes, and despite the warnings, it ends happy. XD. Past Sciles.





	Everything I Do

**_Disclaimer: The characters of_ ** _ Teen Wolf _ **_do not belong to me. This is a Scisaac fic for my friend Ash, as a belated birthday present. They aren’t normally my thing but she got me into the idea of them. This is just a oneshot, and I hope ya’ll like. Scott is in a band, with some of our other TW faves, of course, and Isaac is Scott’s boyfriend. Read on to see what happens._ **

 

                                                        Everything I Do

                                                               By Julia

 

_ Look into my eyes _ __   
_ You will see _ __   
_ What you mean to me _ __   
_ Search your heart,  _ __   
_ Search your soul,  _ __   
_ And when you find me there _ _   
_ __ You’ll search no more

 

_ Don’t tell me it’s not worth tryin’ for _ __   
_ You can’t tell me it’s not worth dyin’ for _ __   
_ You know it’s true _ _   
_ __ Everything I do, I do it for you

 

_ Yeah, I would fight for you _ __   
_ I’d lie for you _ __   
_ Walk the wire for you _ _   
_ __ Yeah I’d die for you

 

The sun shone in the hotel room’s window, and Scott McCall opened his eyes. They’d just started a tour for the band. He reached over and grabbed his asthma inhaler and took a deep sniff. He put it down, and looked around the room. He was sharing with Jackson Whittemore and Kira Yukimura, two of the other band members. His boyfriend Isaac Lahey was supposed to join them here, he’d gotten some time off work. They were still just kids, Scott was a brand new 21. He sat up, Kira was there and sleeping, but Jacks was nowhere to be found. Scott groaned, that was not a good sign. It meant Jackson had most likely hooked up, and there was no telling if he was okay or if he was going to be able to perform if he was. Jackson took the party like a rockstar thing too seriously. Scott was sure that he was okay but the hangover was definitely inevitable. Scott moved to pull a tee shirt on and to check his phone. He wanted to know if his boyfriend had called yet. They tried to talk every day. Scott had to admit, he was missing Isaac way too much. He had to see him. Thankfully, Isaac was calling him now. “Oh, bae, I miss you.”

 

Hearing Scott’s voice filled Isaac with a fuzzy feeling, and it still freaked him out. They’d been together five years, and Isaac felt that every time he heard Scott’s voice. That’s what told him that Scott was the one for him. Isaac had his boyfriend on speaker, he was tossing some clothes into a suitcase. Isaac was a writer, mostly freelance, and he’d taken some time off from sending articles in to this online zine to be with Scott. They’d never really been apart before, not for any length of time. Isaac let himself speak finally, and was injecting all of the happiness he felt inside for Scott when he did. “Babe, I’m so glad I got you. I was expecting to leave a message, it’s ten o’clock. I’m packing to come and meet you. You don’t get to yell at me though, because if I can, I’m going to work on my book.” Scott groaned, but he didn’t say anything more than that. Isaac was working on a paranormal series for young adults, and it had sort of been a sore subject with them. Only because Scott felt that Isaac put too much time into it. Isaac wasn’t one to completely disagree, he sometimes forgot to eat or shower once he got going. And Isaac was a notebook it and then type it up kind of guy. So he really was truly dedicated to his work. “Hey, you’ll be doing work today, bae.”

 

Having moved to get himself something to help wake him up, a cold Starbucks thing from the grocery, Scott took a long sip. “Okay. Okay. I won’t give you hell.” Scott knew that their anniversary of their first kiss was coming up. Scott’s first love Stiles Stilinski had died, he’d come down with what had killed his mom. Scott had been despondent for a year, until he and Isaac had kissed during a shitty game of Spin the Bottle. They’d been an item, for lack of a better word, since. Scott sipped his coffee, mocha frappe, and tried to focus. Scott was having Stiles flashbacks and he was trying not to freak out. He was talking to Isaac, whom he loved. They were happy. Why mess with it? Scott also had a plan. He was going to ask Isaac to marry him. They’d been together with only small and minimal fights for five years, and Scott felt it was time. Plus, Isaac was three years older than Scott, and Scott kind of freaked out sometimes that Isaac would find someone who could really give Isaac what he wanted. Scott kind of wanted to make the move while he could. “When are you catching up to us? Because I need my Isaac fix.”

 

The inside joke that Isaac was Scott’s addiction came up every day. Isaac knew it wasn’t at a dangerous level so it was just amazing. Isaac said, “I’m packing right now, bae. Like I said. My plane leaves tomorrow. I can’t wait to see you. I love you and missing you has killed me.” Isaac didn’t tell Scott that he’d been getting letters from his dad, who was locked away in prison, he’d used to abuse Isaac. Isaac wasn’t dealing with it too well. He knew he should tell his boyfriend. He did know that Scott would be supportive. He just wasn’t sure if he could get through that conversation. He wasn’t exactly reading them, just burning them as soon as they arrived, but still.

 

He could tell Isaac was holding something back, and he didn’t know if he should press him or not. Scott had pulled out some cottage cheese and grabbed one of the croissants they’d picked up yesterday. Scott knew Jackson would call room service, but Scott didn’t have the energy to call. Scott glanced over at Kira, she was still sleeping. The other two band members, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent, also a couple, had the adjoining room. Scott often wondered if they were going to stay in the band, they were so serious. In the end it didn’t matter, because Scott knew they were going to be fine. “You know that I’ve missed you every minute.” Scott assured him, when he’d been silent too long.

 

It was a bit of a surprise to Isaac that Scott hadn’t asked what was wrong. Because Isaac knew him well enough to know that Scott knew something was. Isaac was grateful, in a way, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t surprising. He put some clothes in his bag. Isaac didn’t call any attention to it though, and asked about the band. “Is Jackson out banging groupies already?” He was sure that he was. He had never known Jackson to  _ not _ sleep around. All of them suspected he had some huge reason why and had never asked. “I know how much you worry about him.” Isaac and Jackson weren’t really friends.

 

Speaking of the devil, Jackson let himself into the room. Scott looked at him, he was wearing the same clothes from the day before, but he was at least clean. Scott said, “Isaac, babe, I’ve got to go. You know who just got here. I’ll call you later before sound check.” Scott told him, they exchanged I love yous and then hung up. He looked at Jacks, and sipped his coffee. The older was getting out some of his own breakfast, and Scott folded his arms. “You could be opening yourself up to STDs, Jackson. And we have sound check in a couple of hours. When are you going to stop doing this? I put this band together, I care about it, and you are apart of it.”

 

Keeping his back to Scott, Jackson knew that it didn’t matter what he said. Scott was going to try and help him. If that’s what you could call it, but Jackson wasn’t angry about it. It was part of what made Scott who he was. That was why Jackson was hopelessly in love with him. It wasn’t something that he’d noticed until a year or so ago, but he was. Jackson couldn’t deal with it, and he knew that Scott was in love with Isaac Lahey. Head over heels. Jackson had his own feelings and thoughts about it, he felt that it was only because Scott had been grieving over losing Stiles, and Isaac was just a rebound that had lasted way too long. He got out a Coke, and grabbed two bagels to cover in cream cheese, and joined Scott at the table in the corner. “Scott, you know that I am glad that you’re so concerned. But I’m okay. Condoms are being used. It’s not like it’s going to get me hurt. Not in any way I don’t want.” His friend’s face turned red with a blush under that gorgeous, tanned olive skin. He liked how embarrassed Scott could get talking about sex. It was beyond cute. Jackson had been trying so incredibly hard to stop having feelings for Scott. And he knew Scott was too big a commitment guy to cheat. He knew he wouldn’t feel guilty though, Isaac was a huge dick. Jackson coated one of his bagels with the cream cheese. “You’re such a good person, Scott. I know that’s why you worry.”

 

There was something off about everything that Jackson said. Scott didn’t know for sure what it was, and waited until Kira had gone stumbling to the shower with her things before he spoke again. “Jackson, I know that you’re a private guy. I know that. But I know something is wrong. You aren’t telling me something. I know how hard it’s been since you and Danny broke up. I also know it’s hard seeing Allison and Lydia together, and Isaac and me. You can lie about it if you want to, but I know that it bothers you on some level. You are normal, if it does bother you. I’m not going to judge you.” Scott didn’t know how to get Jackson to open up about things. Scott cared about everyone, especially Jackson. Danny had been his best friend and now they didn’t even talk. It had to be hard for Jackson, and that had been a year or so ago. Scott brushed curls off his forehead, his arm was covered in tattoos. So was his chest and some of his left leg. He had a three day stubble. Scott watched the other’s eyes, he was looking back with what Scott was sure Jackson thought was calm, nothing’s going on with me look. Scott knew that he might not be able to pierce that exterior, and that made him worry even more. Something was up with Jackson, and Scott couldn’t not worry about it. It was just how he was. 

 

“Okay, Scott. I’m not going to snap at you because this is coming from your need to make sure that everyone is as happy as you are. But I’m not going to discuss this. You made your concerns known, I answered you. Now drop it.” His tone wasn’t rude, but it was firm. He focused on his food, and Scott made some excuses about wanting to work on some lyrics before he showered, and went to his bag. Jackson kept his eyes on his food, he couldn’t look at Scott. His eyes brushed with tears, he couldn’t stop that. He ate his bagels, and he tried to stop thinking about how much he’d like to be with Scott. And how he could never tell anyone how he felt, it would ruin everything.

 

The following evening, Scott was waiting or Isaac. He’d gotten out of the airport and was on the way to meet them. Their tour bus was leaving the following morning, they were heading a couple of hours away to the next venue. Scott had made sure to tell the front desk Isaac would be in his room, and Kira was out with Allison and Lydia, grabbing a bite to eat and a movie. Jackson had gone off and Scott didn’t know where. But he had at least gotten Jackson to promise that he would let Scott know if he’d be gone all night. Scott had ordered pizzas, and he was watching tv while he waited for Isaac. He couldn’t wait to see him. Scott also planned to ask him what was wrong after they’d united. Scott was worried.

 

It took no time at all to meet up with Scott at the hotel. Isaac headed up to the fourth floor and used the key to let himself in. It was pointless for him to have a key but it was still helpful. Isaac grinned as he barely managed to put his bag down before Scot had his arms around him and was kissing him. Isaac held the shorter one close and kissed back, feeling it all the way to his toes. Isaac shivered as Scott’s hands moved over his back, and slipped under his shirt to touch his bare skin. Isaac pulled back to take a breath. “Well, hello, Scooter.” He said, once he could breathe. 

 

“We only have so much time, bae.” Scott said, and kissed him again, dragging him backwards into the room. He had to have him right now. It had been a couple of a weeks, and they usually did it any chance they got. Scott let his hands move around to unbutton Isaac’s jeans. His hand slipped inside and took his length in his hand. He stroked his long fingers on the shaft, and Isaac moaned against Scott’s lips. Scott pushed Isaac’s jeans and boxer briefs to the floor, and Isaac stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Scott lifted him and dropped him on the bed he was technically sharing with Jackson. Then he parted Isaac’s legs, taking him in his mouth. 

 

Isaac’s head fell back on the bed, one of his hands went into Scott’s curly hair. “Oh, fuck.” He gasped, and he knew this had been the right idea, coming to be with Scott. Isaac’s fingers twisted in the curls, as his boyfriend’s mouth moved over the shaft with his tongue, his hand cupping the ballsac. Scott was an expert at this, and he lifted Isaac just enough so he could slip a finger coated with precum into Isaac’s anus. As it slid in, Isaac cried out and tugged lightly on Scott’s curls. They always felt soft and silky. Isaac’s hips arched against the bed, and then Scott pulled away, taking off his clothes and grabbing a condom from his jeans pocket. He slid it onto his own dick, and then eased himself onto Isaac’s, gasping as Isaac’s cock slid inside him. Isaac’s hand moved to Scott’s cock, which he tried to match with Scott’s moving hips. It had been too long since Isaac had felt Scott’s long hard cock in his hand. He cupped and tickled Scott’s ballsac and then moved up along the shaft. Scott’s hands were braced on Isaac’s abs, and he rode him like a pro, it was something Scott was really good at. It didn’t take long for them both to come, Isaac inside Scott, and Scott into the condom. Scott leaned down to kiss Isaac, before he moved off to get a towel and make sure none of the come was on anything. Scott pulled his boxer briefs back on, a blissed out look on his face. 

 

Isaac moved and put on something he could sleep in, a pair of Beacon Hills sweatpants and a Kings of Leon tee shirt. Scott had pulled on something similar and the pizza had arrived. Isaac paid for it, despite Scott’s protestations, and they moved to eat. Scott pulled out some of the black cherry schnapps they’d gotten earlier and Isaac was pulling out his vape and Scott had to hand him the weed, which he’d already gone to the trouble to grind. Isaac didn’t take much time, just got it all inside and started it up. The letters were back on his mind, and he didn’t know what to do about that. 

 

Filling a couple of red solo cups with the schnapps and some Juicy Juice, Scott watched Isaac take the first couple of hits, and as he passed it to Scott, picking up a slice of pizza. Scott took a hit. “What’s going on with you?” He asked, knowing that it was something, just not sure what. Scott took a couple more hits, and handed it back and picking up a slice of pizza. Taking a bite, he saw Isaac’s reluctance to say anything. “Come on, bae, you can tell me anything. I love you, and I can tell you that something’s up with you.” Scott hated Isaac having something worrying him and Scott couldn’t do anything to help. He loved Isaac. Those curls were so sexy right now. 

 

Sighing, Isaac wasn’t sure what to do. He hadn’t read the letters, and didn’t have them. So it’s not like they knew what his dad wanted to talk to Isaac for. Taking a huge bite of pizza, he finally spoke as Scott handed him back the vape. After taking a long hit that made him cough, he said, “Scott, my dad’s been mailing me letters from prison. I haven’t been reading them, just been burning them. I just can’t stop being curious of what he’s trying to say. He deserves to be there. He abused me. I’m terrified of him.” Isaac knew that Scott would get it, he didn’t have a father that was worth anything, either. He had abused Scott as well. Isaac handed the vape back and grabbed another slice of pizza, and Scott pulled out some candy bars, to go along with it. Isaac grinned and opened one to take a huge bite. “Scott, it isn’t the same abuse that you suffered, and I know that your dad isn’t in jail… but you get where I’m coming from. I don’t want to hear what he has to say but I can’t stop thinking about what it might be. Like what if he thinks he found God or something and wants to make amends? Not that he deserved it, but wouldn’t mind telling him to his face that I don’t forgive him.” Isaac took another huge bite of a Payday bar and accepted the vape back, this time mixing in some fresh with the rest of it before he moved to take a hit. 

 

Considering this while he was chewing, Scott wasn’t sure what to tell Isaac he should do. Because he knew that’s why Isaac had brought it up. To get advice. Scott ate some pizza, as his mind flashed back to the abuse that he had suffered until he was 8 years old. Scott had only had Stiles when he was alive, and Isaac. He had lived in fear, always wondering if he was going to have to touch Rafe in a way he didn’t want to. Or for Rafe to touch him inappropriately. Melissa, his mother, had always been a nurse and she worked really long hours. If no one was home, he was supposed to go next door to Stiles’ place. That was the case 90% of the time, it was just having to deal with the other 10% he’d had to worry about. Scott finally spoke as Isaac handed him the vape. “I do get it, bae. You know that I do. I can’t tell you what you should do, though, because I don’t know what I would do if it was me. I should have told Noah, or Ma, or someone. I got hurt when he tossed me down the stairs when I was 8, which I told you. Then Ma just made him go away. I was just too glad that he was gone to press it any further.” This was said in a few stops and starts as he hit the vape. Done, he passed it back. Tears had brushed his brown eyes. 

 

Hearing it again made Isaac want to find his boyfriend’s loser father and kill him. He took his turn with the vape mulling that over. Before he could say anything, the room door opened and Jackson came in. Isaac growled deep in his throat, and met Whittemore’s eye. “Well, hey, Whittemore.” He said, his tone a bit biting. They didn’t like each other, and Isaac knew that Jackson had feelings for Scott. He also knew that Scott didn’t know, and that Jackson knew that Isaac knew. Isaac wasn’t even looking at Scott, but he knew that Scott was curious about what the tension was about. “You came back here why?” Isaac asked.

 

Jackson moved to grab a piece of pizza and a cup of schnapps. “I didn’t want to spend another night away from Sc…. I mean, the band.” He’d almost given it away that he had a huge thing for Scott. That wouldn’t be good with Scott in the room. Jackson finished his slice and got another as the other two smoked the rest of the weed in the vape. Jackson was glad that Scott could get baked, he knew how much he’d been stressed lately. And Jackson knew part of it had been because of his own playboy ways. He wasn’t dumb enough to think it came from a place of jealousy, but Jackson liked that Scott was worried for him. It was crazy but he couldn’t help it. “Didn’t you come here to see Scott?”

 

Isaac noticed the tone, and he arched an eyebrow. “Of course I did. Why does it matter so much to you?” Isaac knew that he wasn’t going to get Jackson to admit anything, but he wanted to put him on the spot. He just wanted Jackson to feel the jealousy full force. He was never going to have Scott. Isaac had known for awhile how Jackson felt. Isaac picked up another slice of pizza, and watched Jackson’s face. “I finally had some time off and I’m going to spend it with my hot sexy boyfriend.” Isaac shot Jackson a look, one that said he better keep his hands off Scott. 

 

Looking at them, Scott could tell that there was something going on that he didn’t know about. Scott took a shot and then grabbed a candy bar. “Is there something going on that I don’t know about? You guys never get along but it feels like something more is happening.” Scott was so high and he just wanted to enjoy it. But he also had to know what was going on. Scott wanted to get to the bottom of why these two hated each other. They had several months together and Scott didn’t want to deal with fights and tension. This wasn’t a good thing to happen to the band. He didn’t want it to be something that was bad.

 

The two shared a look, and Isaac decided to spill the beans. “Jackson has feelings for you, Scott. He’s been doing his best to keep you from finding out, but he loves you. That’s not the only reason he hates me but it’s the main reason.” Isaac saw the look of surprise come over his boyfriend’s face. Then he shot a look at Jackson, a smug one. He couldn’t help it. He wanted Jackson to hear from Scott that it wasn’t going to happen. He had to hear it so he could move on. The cruel part of Isaac also knew that it would hurt him to hear it. He somehow knew that Jackson wouldn’t try anything, but it was because he knew how Scott felt. Not because of Isaac.

 

Jackson was not at all surprised that Isaac blabbed. He kept his eyes on Scott. He was going to say what he’d wanted to say for a long time now. “Scott, he’s right. I do have feelings for you. And I need you to know that I never planned on telling you. But… you and Isaac, you guys hooked up so soon after you lost Stiles. Isaac, I know you think you love him, but he could just be a rebound. I know you’ve been together for years. That doesn’t mean anything. You latched onto him because you were grieving. You… I’m not saying choose me, because I’m not good enough for you. But I don’t think Isaac is good enough for you, either.” Jackson knew this was going to go badly, but he had to try. For Scott’s sake. 

 

To say Scott was shocked was an understatement. A huge one. Scott stared at him, not sure what to say, his mouth dropping open. He didn’t know what to say. He grabbed a candy bar and ripped it open, eating half of it in one bite. He chewed and looked at Jackson, and then finally spoke. “I know that you think you’re right. But you’re not. I love Isaac. And I will always love him. I still love Stiles… I always will. But I moved on. I moved on completely. I love Stiles, and I love Isaac. I have to let Stiles go. He died. Jacks, I wouldn't have been with Isaac this long if he was a rebound.” Before Scott could go on, Jackson had closed the distance between them and had kissed Scott, deeply and long, on his lips. Scott was too taken aback to stop him, and kissed back. In what felt like a minute, but what was only a few seconds, Isaac had knocked Jackson to the floor, and Scott was gasping, a hand covering his mouth in shock. Scott didn’t know what to say, and he couldn’t find a way to stop them from fighting. Finally he came to his senses. “Isaac, bae, enough! You can’t just  _ fight _ Jackson!” Scott finally said, as he started to realize what was actually happening. “You… I didn’t want him to kiss me, okay? Stop!”

 

Isaac did as Scott asked, he stopped punching but he stayed on top of Jackson. “You are such a slut! You did this on purpose! And here I thought because you loved Scott, you’d respect his choices. But clearly you only care what  _ you _ want. Scott’s my f…” He had to stop, no one knew that he was going to propose to Scott yet. “My boyfriend, and you can’t have him. Why did you do this?! Are you  _ trying  _ to break up the band?! They need you! Why are you so fucking selfish?!” Isaac looked at Jackson in the face, unable to believe this. “You have to go and leave Scott alone. You are going to have to get over him.” 

 

When Isaac had finished speaking, Jackson gave him a shove, and Isaac fell to the floor. “Okay. I’ll go. I’ll go and I will get over Scott.” He knew that the kissing had been the wrong thing, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. He stood and left the room, he’d go meet up with the girls. Jackson wiped blood off his face, he’d have to go and get this taken care of, he supposed. So he called an Uber, and waited for it in the parking lot. He was trying to hold back the tears and the humility that he felt. Isaac had owned him. Jackson was just so angry that this had gone that way, and he knew that Scott was just fucking up his life the longer they stayed together. 

 

Isaac moved over to Scott. “I know that this is the wrong time. But I’m doing it, and let the chips fall where they may.” He reached and pulled out a tiny black box. He opened it and Scott’s mouth dropped open. “Scott James McCall, I love you. I love you and your band is going to be huge. I will stand by you no matter what happens. Just like I know you will with me and my writing career. You love me just as much as I love you. Please, you need to be with me forever, because I need you so much that I’ll die without you.”

 

His breath had left him, and Scott wasn’t at all surprised that Isaac was doing this. Scott didn’t even hesitate. “Yes, Isaac Steven Lahey.” He gasped, tears running down his cheeks. He let Isaac put the ring on his finger, and they kissed deeply, both falling back onto the bed. Scott knew everything was going to be okay, and he didn’t see the point in mentioning that he had planned to propose, too. He and Isaac were engaged. Isaac hadn’t asked him in a traditional way, but it didn’t matter. They were going to be together forever.

 

_ Look into your heart _ __   
_ You will find there’s nothing there to hide _ _   
_ __ Take me as I am, take my life

_ I would give it all, I would sacrifice _

 

_ There’s no love like your love _ __   
_ And no other could give more love _ __   
_ There’s nowhere unless you’re there _ __   
_ You’re there all the time, _ _   
_ __ All the way, yeah

  
  


**_Author’s note: So this was completely for Ash, and to make some use of some notebook pages. I hope ya’ll liked. I don’t ship Scisaac enough to keep this going. So this is where it ends. I’ve been so stressed out the ass lately, and so lots of reading and writing. One more thing. When I post a oneshot, 9/10 that’s all there is to the story so please don’t ask for more because then I’ll have to say no, and then I’ll be pissed about it. Because I had already said this is all there is. And people are totally not grateful for fics like they used to be. So I hope ya’ll liked._ **


End file.
